Christmas at Hogwarts
by YesterdayWasTuesday
Summary: Draco and Harry spend their first Christmas at Hogwarts.


Christmas in the castle was a beautiful sight. Decorations lined the corridors; various shades of tinsel covered the portraits and mistletoe lined the halls. Each common room had an immaculately decorated Christmas tree that just popped up overnight glimmering at the house occupants with lit candles; the decorations matching house colours. The tree in the Great Hall was spectacular as usual, the tree taking up much of the back of the hall, decorated with perfect ornaments, looking as though it would be in place in any royal establishment.

Harry awoke on Christmas day alone in the dorm room. The other occupants had gone home for the Christmas break; Ron was probably already in the common room ripping into his presents with enthusiasm that rivalled his enthusiasm for eating. Harry reached for his glasses, shoving them up his nose, smiling when the room came into focus.

It wasn't often Harry had a reason to smile first thing on the morning, but the possibility of seeing his boyfriend later that day had him grinning. Harry had known that he wasn't straight since he moved out of his aunt and uncles house and into Hogwarts. He was never interested in the girls, always interested in which of his fellow boys looked best.

Leaving his bed, Harry almost tripped on Scabbers trying to reach his slippers. He pulled on his dressing gown and left the warmth of the dorm to meet his friend in the common room. It wasn't often Harry slept in once Ron had awoke, as Ron tended to stomp around the dorm, cursing loudly and slamming doors as he left, and Harry savoured this peace. He stepped out of the dorm and down the stairs.

Sitting in the common room was not Ron however, but Draco Malfoy. Harry grinned and ran over wrapping his arms around the Slytherin.

"Merry Christmas, Draco"

"Merry Christmas, Harry"

Harry grinned before looking around the common room with curiosity. Ron was no-where to be found, something that was unusual for Christmas morning. "Where's Ron?"

"Typical, you come down here, and yours truly is sat waiting for you. A Malfoy, waiting, I ask you and you want to know where the Weasel is." He broke off at Harry's look. "Fine, he's gone downstairs. He agreed to leave early so I could spend Christmas morning with you."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Ron wouldn't"

"You can't just accept it, can you? Alright! I tricked him outside and he's gone for a walk, happy now?" Draco sighed and dragged Harry over to the sofa, pushing him down before going to the tree to retrieve Harry's pile of presents.

Harry kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before ripping into the presents with enthusiasm. He received a large amount of sweets and home made goods off the Weasley's as usual, a couple of books off Hermione and a good amount of joke presents from Zonko's off Ron. It wasn't long before he was down to a perfectly wrapped gift, unlabelled with anything other than his name.

He looked inquiringly at Draco who was sat opposite him, his face impassive, revealing nothing. Harry picked a corner of the gift and opened it meticulously. Inside was a leather box, a black sleek box the size of a wand. He looked at Draco, whose face had taken on a nervous note, as if he was unsure of himself.

Harry opened the box to reveal a wand sheath made of expensive leather. A lion and a serpent embossed in the bottom of it in gold and silver ink. His name embossed in red ink down one side.

"I didn't know what to get you, but it just seemed useful..." Draco's voice was shy, and was cut off by the press of Harry's lips on his own. "It's perfect. Thank you". Draco smiled at Harry's admission, pulling the smaller boy closer to him in an embrace. They stood there enjoying each other's company for a few more seconds before pulling apart and making the move to breakfast.

The boys had come out to the whole of Hogwarts a month previous and didn't face much opposition, so the walk and the duration of breakfast was nothing unusual for the occupants of the corridors. The boys sat side by side closely but talking to others enjoying the company and merriment of Christmas. Breakfast was not a fancy affair, and it wasn't long before the boys were heading back to the Gryffindor common room hands together.

They spent most of the morning sitting in front of the fire place cuddled on a sofa, with Ron sat on another, chatting amiably. It was a comfortable morning and it wasn't long before they were walking down to the Great Hall for Christmas Dinner. Dinner was a massive affair, food to feed a large army on the one table used for Christmas. Mountains of peas and carrots, at least ten turkeys and thousands of roast potatoes were in the centre of the table and Draco and Harry took adjacent seats and immediately began eating.

As usual the food was perfect and after dessert, during which Draco had nearly broken his teeth on a sickle that had been hidden in his piece of Christmas pudding. They headed outside after donning scarves and gloves holding hands for a walk in the snow.

After a while, Harry stopped and bent down under the guise of tying his shoe, telling Draco he'd catch up with him. When Draco's back was turned, Harry straightened up and launched the snowball at Draco's back, startling him. Draco turned around swiping some snow of his own before launching it in Harry's direction, missing by inches.

Harry's face lit up before opening fire, using his wand to throw more snowballs at Draco whilst he crept up behind him tackling him to the ground. He sat up so Draco could roll over and face him before leaning down and kissing him softly, grinning, getting up and running off to create more snowballs.

The afternoon passed by quickly, the boys trading kisses and snowballs before they were lighting up their wands so they could see clearly. They headed back inside hand in hand, faces flushed red grinning all the way.

They reached the common room easily and headed straight for Harry's bed where they spent the rest of the night cuddling together. Christmas was a time to spend with your loved ones after all.


End file.
